


come on over

by honeypottrap



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad & Unsafe Decisions, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudes, Power Imbalance, Sex Tapes, what was in the Leaf's promotional video(TM)?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypottrap/pseuds/honeypottrap
Summary: “Look, however you reach out to him, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just give him a reason to come to Toronto.”





	come on over

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this isn’t the actual sort of ‘reaching out’ that happened, but, “promotional video”. also, this is a dangerous thing to do and even if the danger is (mostly) averted, im using it only for unrealistic fictional seduction purposes. please be smart.
> 
> please heed the tags. bad decision feels bad.

“He’s like, a nice guy, right?” Mitch is nagging Matt, yammering in his ear, and Matt scoffs, half listening despite how intently Mitch is staring him down over the table.

“Nice enough. He’s the captain, you know? Mostly just used to getting what he wants-- look, however you reach out to him, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just give him a reason to come to Toronto.”

Mitch’s phone rings, and he jumps, pulling it out to look at the screen. He’s been this way all throughout lunch, Auston’s noticed-- skittish and nervous. Well, that’s what he gets for waiting this long to figure out what to say to Tavares, Auston supposes. Auston had done his part ages ago in the form of a few awkward phone calls.

“Ryan?” Auston reads, leaning over to read over his shoulder, and Mitch gives him a look, scoots further down the bench to hide his screen.

“Yeah, Dylan’s brother.”

“Wait, seriously? You’re calling _him_ to get info even though I’m right here?” Matt protests half heartedly, but Mitch shakes his head, shushes him as he puts the phone to his ear. “They were _roommates_ , chill.”

“Ryan, thanks for--” He starts, then gets cut off. Ryan isn’t speaking loud enough for Auston to be able to make out any words, but the tips of Mitch’s ears turn red and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

“No, I just wanted to make sure he’d appreciate something like that, right? That it’d help our chances--” Mitch glances around, bites his lip. “Um, of him choosing Toronto, I mean? I’d heard about what Barzal was doing--”

Ryan talks a while longer, and Auston watches as Mitch tears his straw wrapper into little pieces, sweeps them into a pile with his fingernail before starting in on a napkin. Auston raises an eyebrow, glances at his face, but Mitch is staring down at the table, looking irritated.

“I’m not going to be _stupid_ ,” Mitch says, and Auston gets the feeling he’s being preemptively scolded. “I’m not a kid. Save it for Dyls when you see him. Yeah. Bye.”

Huffing out a sigh, Mitch ends the call, and Matt stares down at the shredded paper littering the table, unimpressed.

“Should we be worried about what you’re planning?”

“ _No_.” Mitch scoffs, but doesn’t offer up any additional information. “You should be more worried about what’s going to go down without you in Scottsdale.”

“You’re gonna be in Arizona?” Auston says, eyebrows furrowing. “When?”

“Next week for Cee’s bachelor party, remember? I was thinking we could meet up or something.”

“Oh.” Auston says, hopes dashed. “I’m going to be in San Francisco.”

“Ah.” Mitch says carefully, exchanging a look with Matt, and Auston gets it.

“With my family, not to see--” _Jordyn_ , he doesn’t say, but the awkwardness is already there.

\--

It’s a weird stand-off of who’s going to message first once they’ve both left Toronto-- Auston’s flipping through Matt’s story, watching Mitch play with Jax when the text comes in.

 _open ur snap when ur alone_ , it says, and Auston glances over at Brey, scrolling through her phone while they eat dinner in the lobby restaurant. No one’s paying attention to him, all a bit worn out from the beach, but he’s not foolish enough to check it here.

 _wtf_ , he sends back instead, and it’s only a few seconds before he’s getting a phone call.

“I’m gonna head up to the room,” He tells his parents, and answers it on the way.

“Dude, I’m in California.”

“And I’m in New York,” Mitch mimics his tone, “It’s not like I’m expecting you to haul ass across the country for a booty call.”

“Really.” Auston says dryly, locking the door, because that’s almost always Mitch’s motivation for sending snaps and he’s never been particularly good at concealing that. Nevermind that it usually works like a charm on Auston, hook line and sinker.

“ _Really_.” Mitch insists. “I just need you to proof some stuff! We don’t even have to do anything, just tell me if they’re good enough to send.”

Dick pics, then.

“You’re such a douche.” Auston says, without any heat.

“Whatever,” Mitch replies. “You like them, so they work.”

“Barely,” Auston lies, and opens his snap to see Mitch with two fingers in his ass. “ _Fuck,_ seriously? _”_

“Is that good?” Mitch says with faux innocence at his groan, a smile in his voice.

Auston focuses on the situation at hand, forces a long exhale. “Uh, thought this was for a girl?”

“Never said that,” Mitch hums, and it comes out a little breathless. “Okay, hold on. These?”

Auston doesn’t need to look too closely at the next few, knows they’re going to be Mitch, red and hard and arcing up toward his stomach, but he still does, lingering on them. His fingers hover over his phone’s buttons, wanting to screenshot but not wanting to risk it. Mitch’s trust is far more important.

“You know they’re fine.” Auston says, proud of the way it comes out mostly unaffected.

“Mmm, you’re right.” Mitch says. “It’s just more fun this way. You get all riled up.”

Auston tries not to burn, thinking about Mitch using him to get ready for someone else’s eyes, but it doesn’t work too well. He’s just taking cues from Auston-- bragging about hookups, and it’s not fair of Auston to get possessive. They’re not anything beyond friends-with-occasional-benefits during the season.

“You won’t need those pictures once we’re both back in Toronto.” Auston promises instead, and Mitch laughs.

“Don’t worry about it, yeah? It’s just for the summer, you’ll have me all to myself next season.”

It’s embarrassing, how much that thought settles him, but Auston wraps up the call feeling significantly better, if not significantly more aroused. Mitch messages him immediately after the call ends, and Auston doesn’t have it in him to be more than mildly annoyed.

_forgot to ask_

_u get off?_

_no?_ Auston sends, unsure if he was supposed to, if he should let on how close he actually is to jerking off, and Mitch sends back _SMH_ in all caps.

Auston’s been sitting on the bed long enough to wonder if that’s all when the snaps pop up, one after another, followed by a chat.

_gtg but here u go! ;)_

Auston hesitates over the purple square for only a few seconds, but there’s not much that could stop him from stripping his shorts and getting off to the videos of Mitch, breathing heavily with a hand between his legs. He replays it during the afterglow without thinking about it, taking it all in again, and is rewarded with a _;) yw_ that makes him snort fondly.

(Yeah. He misses Mitch.)

\--

**6 People**

Matt

_jesus, mitchy_

_youve got balls, ill give you that_

_what’d he do_

Mitch

_wait_

_wtf are you talking about_

_tavares sent you the screenshots??_

Matt

_nah just asked about you_

_wish he did, that convo sounds like it wouldve been hilarious_

_pretty sure they didnt mean to text him when they told you to reach out_

Connor

_you TEXTED him??_

Mitch

_shut up_

_make a good impression at least?_

Mitch

_hope so_

Connor

_he was asking about you_

_you think mitchy’ll be the one to get us tavares?_

Matt

_he mustve been compelling, i’ll give him that_

\--

Auston ends up in a group call with Mitch and the Marleaus later that week, a replacement for Sunday dinner, and the conversation as everything winds down shifts from Carrick’s bachelor party and their vacations to Tavares.

“Negotiations going well?” Auston asks, trying not to be too put out. Tavares never requested another call with _him_ , and even though the first one went smoothly, it’s hard not to take it as a minor slight to his leadership.

“I think so-- better than before. It seems like it’s something he could really want, like fantasy fufillment, so I think we have a good chance if salary negotiations go well. Oh, by the way-- he wants you to call him, Mitch.”

Mitch visibly stills, smile fading. “Uh-- did he say why?”

Pat laughs at the look on Mitch’s face. “ _Relax_. He just wants to talk more about something you said, I guess? Didn’t give me the details. You should’ve just called him in the first place, that way he wouldn’t have to ask.”

“Oh. He wants to talk more,” Mitch repeats, swallowing. “Just, uh, whenever?”

Pat nods, going serious. “Yeah, preferably soon. If he wants to talk to you, it’s probably something weighing on his decision, so any sort of push you could give him would really help us out.”

“Any idea of what that could be?” Auston asks, because it seems like Mitch isn’t going to.

“We’ve been talking about my time with the Sharks, my adjustment to Toronto, about you guys. It’s going to be hard for him, if he does leave. Probably trying to get a better sense of the team, of you guys.”

“Huh,” Auston says, unable to muster much current interest. Mitch clearly isn't paying attention anymore, just gnawing on his lip, so it's his loss. It's aggravating, though, that Mitch isn't bothering to listen when it could mean something to the Tavares deal.

Mitch dips out pretty soon after and Auston follows suit, pestering him with messages that don’t get a reply for a good 20 minutes.

 _fornite l8r_ , it says. _busy w jt call. Ill text u._

It takes nearly an hour, but Mitch finally logs into the voice chat, apologizing for the delay.

“You good?” Auston asks, pausing the game once it’s clear Mitch is distracted, doesn't have his head in the game or their conversations.

“Hah, yeah,” Mitch apologizes, “Sorry. Kinda freaked out from the phone call.”

“He’s not bothering you, is he?” Auston asks, and Mitch pauses before replying.

“Not really, it’s just weird. I just don't really know him yet.”

“We'll get to know him well enough, if he signs.” Auston adds. He seems pretty normal, if not erring on the bland side, and the team could do a whole lot worse-- Auston tells him as much. It's probably what Mitch has been hearing from everyone, how he's in the position to do Toronto a lot of good based on how he talks to Tavares, but hearing it one more time from Auston can’t hurt.

“I’d rather just get to know you.” Mitch says with an audible leer, evidently done with Auston’s attempt to steer the the conversation.

“Shut up.” Auston says, and starts the next round.

\--

 _(u busy?_ Auston asks the next day, and--

_sorry im not really feeling it, another day. gotta do something)_

_\--_

“Am I boring you?” Auston asks when they finally see each other in person, back in Toronto, because Mitch can’t take his eyes off his phone.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t sleep too well last night.” Mitch says with a yawn, refreshing the Twitter feed for _Tavares_. Auston watches him do it a few more times, almost trancelike in the way he skims through trade rumors and opinions.

“Dude, give it a rest.” Auston says, frowning. “You’re taking this way too seriously. If he signs with us, he signs with us.”

“You’re not taking it seriously _enough_. He could sign with Tampa, with _Boston_.” Mitch stresses, refreshing Twitter again.

“It’s barely up to us, right? What can we do?” It’s concerning, at this point, the way Mitch is panicking, but Auston’s questions just set him off.

“Everything we can!” Mitch grits out, practically shouting. “We _need_ him, don’t you get it? Don’t you want to _win_?”

“Hey, hey. Stop freaking out.” Auston says, attempting to be soothing in the face of Mitch’s apparent panic. “I’ve done all I can, and you have too, right? So that’s it.”

“We just. We really need to get him.” Mitch says quietly, face screwed up in a grimace.

\--

It’s been bothering Mitch enough that Auston doesn’t hesitate to Facetime Mitch once Dubas sends word that Tavares has signed.

“He’s signing with us, coming to Toronto this afternoon. They’re officially releasing it in an hour.”

“Oh, thank God.” Mitch says on an exhale, relief ebbing from every inch of his body. “Fuck yes.”

“Sounds like you’re more relieved than most of the fanbase,” Auston jokes, and Mitch looks over at him, a smile playing on his lips.

“God, I just-- I’d been so worried.” Mitch says, quiet laughter bubbling over. “I thought I’d fucked it up. I can finally sleep.”

“You’d been losing sleep over this?” That’s a concerning thought, but Mitch brushes it off easily.

“Don’t worry about it. We got Tavares!” He crows, image blurring as he presumably jumps around his apartment, and Auston can’t hold back the grin that follows, caught up in the high-energy celebration of Mitch cheering out the window.

\--

Mitch is still in high spirits when he comes over that night, cheerful and relaxed as they settle on the couch.

“I’ll be right back, gimme a minute.” Mitch says, plugging his phone in and jogging to the kitchen. “Don’t start the next episode without me.”

Auston hums a sleepy affirmative after him, eyes drawn to the stupid iTunes popup from Mitch’s phone. He goes to close it, but his eyes snag on a thumbnail in iPhoto, because that almost looks like--

He’s clicking on the video before he can think too hard about whether it’s a good idea, and it fills the screen, volume small and tinny.

The Mitch onscreen is up close, peering into the camera, hands steadying the wobbling image.

“Okay,” He mutters, barely registered by the microphone, before taking an awkward step back into frame. The bed jostles when he sits back on it, and the focus takes a second to adjust-- the lighting is kind of terrible, just window sunlight reflecting off of Mitch’s pale skin. He’d barely be recognizable if Auston hadn’t been intimately familiar with his voice, his face.

“Erm, hello.” Mitch starts, squirming kind of oddly. When the light catches on his cheeks, they’re flushed. “I know you’re still deciding-- but I just wanted to, uh, show you-- there’s stuff for you here, too.”

Mitch scrubs a hand over his legs, shifting his hips and widening the space between his knees. “We’d, um. I would. Be very happy to have you.”

“ _Hey_ , what are you-- where did you get that?” The present Mitch snaps, voice high and tense as he slams the laptop closed, and Auston blinks in surprise, still trying to take everything in.

“iPhoto opened, when you plugged your phone in.” Auston manages, still reeling. “You sent him--”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s here now.” Mitch interrupts, turning red, but that’s not enough-- he has to know that this was a terrible idea, especially if it was--

“It wasn’t-- over Snapchat. It doesn’t delete.” Auston says slowly, stomach twisting in nauseating realization. “He has--”

“Don’t freak out,” Mitch pleads. “He just wanted a-- a show of trust. This is good for all of us, it paid off--”

“Mitch, he has your fucking career in his hands. Your whole _life_.” Auston exclaims, unable to keep his voice down. His hands are trembling when he runs a hand through his hair, and it’s not even _him_.

“He says he’ll delete it,” Mitch says, shaky, and Auston buries his face in his hands, tries to stop his heart from racing.

“He’s on our team. It’ll be fine.” Mitch repeats, but he doesn’t sound certain. “He chose Toronto.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
